Do Inferno
by Anya McAllister
Summary: UA::Londres, 1888. Em plena época de novos descobertas para a Inglatera, um assassino surge para causar terror e pânico pela capital inglesa. Agora, só um detetive bem treinado e uma prostituta serão capazes de desvendar a face deste Serial Killer.


_**Do Inferno **_

Por Anya Black

Prólogo

_Londres, 31 de Agosto de 1888_

A era vitoriana reinava sob a Inglaterra, trazendo fortunas e tecnologia para o local, mas na França a revolução boêmia começava a se aflorar nos mais baixos e famosos bordeis da reconstituida Paris depois da queda de Napoleão Bonaparte, tendo ideias como o amor, a verdade e a liberdade. Porém, não era aquilo que reinava nos bairros da baixa Inglaterra.

Londres era o principal centro para aqueles antros, os bordeis eram sempre lotados de homens de todos os níveis sociais e posses da corte inglesa. Não importava os títulos que possuiam, só importava o dinheiro pelas noites prazeirosas com as prostitutas do local, as mais novas e com seios firmes eram guardadas só para aqueles que davam fortunas em joias e diamantes, em troca de palavras de amor falsas, beijos quentes e proesas numa cama que suas esposas, cheias de pudor e receio, não faziam.

Porém, aquelas mais velhas, gordas e com mais de quarenta anos - a maioria das mulheres da vida só viviam até os cinquenta - eram desprezadas quando não guardavam seu sustento para possuir um bordel, ou sempre deixadas para aqueles bêbados no fim das festas, quando todas já subiam para os quartos das pensões e elas eram as únicas restantes.

Mas a noite não era a melhor para a antiga e glamorosa - Agora velha e bêbada - Polly.

Com quarenta e dois anos de idade e corpo deformado, Polly viu suas chances de conseguir um quarto na noite de 31 de Agosto. Fazia pouco tempo que as onze horas passaram, as luzes coloridas das tavernas ainda estavam acesas e o som de conversas ainda preenchiam a Buck´s Row. Enquanto andava pelas vielas e becos do bairro viu um homem de boa aparêencia, rosto fino e delicado, e mãos lisas.

"Um Nobre", ela pensou enquanto via as orbes do homem fixos nela enquanto seus passos se aproximavam dela. Seus olhos não puderam ser identificados pois a cartola negra que usava sombreava a fronte e a única coisa que poderia ser vista era o sorriso, não percebido por Polly, sadônico nos lábios rosados.

Polly era só um apelido usado. Marry Ann Nichols era seu nome de baptimo. Filha da distinta família Nichols por Daniel Franklin Nichols e Lydia, fugiu de casa ainda moça por causa de um casamento forçado e fora deserdada pela sua família ao fugir. Sem muitas opções, se prostituiu. Polly rendeu grande frutos aos bordeis de Whitechampell, cometera três abortos e pegara uma infecção no terceiro, deixando seu útero seco, o que era melhor já que nas noites quentes, os bordeis fervilhavam de homens sedentos de prazer, e deformar mais seu corpo não era uma opção muito reconfortante para qualquer mulher do submundo.

Mas voltando ao homem com a capa preta e vinho de veludo que ia se adiantando para a frente de Polly, aquele com as mãos que começara a calçar luvas também negras.

Ela deu um sorriso sedutor enquanto começava a andar, sendo seguida de perto pelo homem, as mãos dele nos bolsos apertavam algo saliente e ponteagudo. Era a hora de agir.

Num beco afastado, mas nem tanto, de Buck´s Row, onde ainda se podia ouvir o barulho de risadas altas e a música dançante, Marry Ann Nichols foi abraçada por tráas. Não gostava disso, não gostava de não poder olhar para os olhos de seu cliente, mas já perdera três vezes o dinheiro da hospedagem em alguma taverna barata naquele dia e precisava de algum lugar para dormir ou os salteadores poderia levar suas poucas jóias.

Enquanto as mãos afagavam seu corpo, Polly sentiu algo furar seus dedos ao tocar os bolsos imbutidos da capa negra; aquilo fora o suficiente para que os pingos de sangue saíisem de sua pele. O homem viu as lustrosas gotas e, rapidamente, levantantou as mãos da mulher e deixou que sua líingua lambesse o sangue.

Feito, seus abilidosos dedos foram para a faca de gume saliente que tinha nos bolsos e a tesoura prateada de ponta arredondada, poréem tão cortante quanto a faca. O homem a agarrou por trás com mais forca que antes, tapou sua boca para que seus gritos saíssem abafados e esfaqueou sua garganta para depois pegar na tesoura e enfiá-la na barriga da mulher. Da orelha direita à esqueda o corte podia ser visto.

Destruída as duas veias principais de seu corpo e com o grande furo em seu estômago, os últimos pensamentos de Marry Ann " Polly" Nichols eram que nunca deveria ter deixado de olhar as orbes daquele monstro. Enquanto definhava, podia ver os lábios grossos e rosados de seu assassino, naquele mesmo sorriso sadônico que ela não percebera antes. Tentou ainda encontrar aquele fraco resquício de voz, mas ela sumira. O barulho da música ia desaparecendo aos poucos e se tornando um eco longínquo, e sua visão já se escurecia aos poucos. Sua última visão fora aqueles lábios em um sorriso sadônico.

O homem vira o último suspiro da sua prostituta. A primeira de uma série de vítimas.

Levantou as calças e começou seu trabalho. Ali, na esquina com a Osborn, o corpo foi multilado e seu útero retirado. E o mais estranho: Todas as jóias e bijouterias estavam no mesmo lugar, porém a carcaça exalava o cheiro acridoce do sangue.

Depois sorriu. Era o começo de uma vanguarda de terror naquela Londres imperialista e liberal. O século britânico não iria ser só marcado pela doce e perspicaz rainha Vitória, também ia ser mercado pelo primeiro assassino do mundo contemporâneo: Jack, o Estripador.

Continua...

_Notas da Autora:_

Essa é a primeira vez que eu coloco uma nota em um prólogo de fanfic. Mas tem algo que eu tenho que explicar sobre essa fanfic.

Jack, o estripador, ou Jack the Ripper realmente existiu e fez cinco vítimas, e é sobre elas que esse fic vai falar.

Eu fiz uma pesquisa meticulosa sobre cada uma e sobre o próprio Jack, me entretia com as lendas de terror da Inglaterra enquanto estudava e antes de sair da Inglaterra em julho de 2004 fiz uma visita a West End com meu amigo para conhecer o local e tive a idéia de começar essa história.

Minha segunda D/G e com muito orgulho. Vou também relatar todos os fatos, tenho como base mais de cinquenta livros e relatos policiais da antiga Londres vitoriana de 1888, as cartas e fotos das vítimas. Meu primerio universo alternativo com personagens de Harry Potter.

A freqüencia dessa fic vai ser totalmente relativa, vai depender das minhas outras fics, do meu estado de espírito e de quando minha beta me entregar os caps betados.

Dedico a minha beta fofa e chorona Laurinha, que quase me matava dizendo que eu era cruel por não colocar o Draquito Querido dela no prólogo...

Bom, vou parando por aqui.

Beijinhos

Anya

Anya Yelan Conway McAllister

terça-feira, 18 de janeiro de 2005


End file.
